Generally, 3D printing involves the use of an inkjet type printhead to deliver a liquid or colloidal binder material to layers of a powdered build material. The printing technique involves applying a layer of a powdered build material to a surface typically using a roller. After the build material is applied to the surface, the printhead delivers the liquid binder to predetermined areas of the layer of material. The binder infiltrates the material and reacts with the powder, causing the layer to solidify in the printed areas by, for example, activating an adhesive in the powder. The binder also penetrates into the underlying layers, producing interlayer bonding. After the first cross-sectional portion is formed, the previous steps are repeated, building successive cross-sectional portions until the final object is formed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,375,874 and 6,416,850, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
3D printers produce colored parts by using colored binder materials to solidify the powder. Clear binder is used to produce white part surfaces, and three primary colors are used in varying proportions to produce a gamut of colors. The printer must apply the variously colored binder droplets at precise locations to render the part surfaces in accurate color. 3D printers use a separate printhead to apply each binder color. In general, non-uniformity in printheads and mechanical variations in printhead mounting features produce inaccuracies in the positioning of binder droplets that must be characterized and corrected.
Additionally, apparatus for carrying out 3D printing typically generates dust, which can detrimentally effect the operation of the printheads. For example, the dust can clog the jet nozzles that dispense the binder material, which can result in no binder material being dispensed or the binder material being dispensed inaccurately.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods for continuously and efficiently servicing 3D printers.